The invention relates to articles of clothing that are worn around the neck, such as men""s neckties, scarves, etc.
Many standard articles of clothing are worn around the neck, referred to herein as xe2x80x9cneckwearxe2x80x9d. The most prominent examples are scarves and men""s neckties. Neckties are required attire for men in many settings, such as at work and many different social and professional gatherings. Scarves, neckties and other neckwear are considered fashion items and are substantial revenue generators for many designers, distributors and retail outlets.
Neckwear, however, is potentially dangerous to the wearer. The typical silk necktie, for example, surrounds the neck, is knotted close to the Adam""s Apple, and generally hangs down to below the navel. It is fashionable to wear a necktie hanging freely from the neck, a length of approximately 16-20 inches (depending on the height of the wearer, the length of the tie and how it is tied). This creates the potential danger that the freely hanging portion of the tie will catch on a moving object, such as a passing vehicle. The danger is compounded by the wind that can be generated by such a vehicle (and/or the natural environment), which may suddenly whip the end of the tie away from the wearer. The typical silk necktie is relatively strong and will only tear when a substantial amount of force is applied. Thus, if the tie catches on a moving object, there is a danger that the wearer will suffer a serious or fatal neck injury.
Although tie clips and other like devices exist that tether a portion of the free end of the necktie to the wearer, as noted, many wearers choose not to use such devices. In addition, such devices still leave the lower portion of the tie free and thus reduce, but do not eliminate the danger. Also, other neckwear, such as scarves, are generally worn without such a tethering device.
It is thus an objective of the invention to provide safe neckwear. In particular, it is an objective of the invention to provide neckwear that will tear away from the wearer when a significant but non-injurious amount of force is applied to the neckwear. It is also an objective of the invention to provide a device and method for creating safe neckwear.
In accordance with these objectives, the invention provides neckwear that includes at least one weakened region therein, the weakened region allowing the neckwear to tear if a force is applied, the tearing of the weakened region occurring for an applied force less than the force otherwise required to tear the fabric of the neckwear. Thus, for example, the invention includes neckties having perforations extending across the width of the tie at a location approximately one-third down the length of the tie. When the necktie is tied, the perforations lie approximately at the back of the wearer""s neck. A force applied to the hanging portion of the tie will cause the tie to tear apart at the perforations and allow the tie to be pulled free of the wearer, before the wearer""s neck is injured.
The invention also provides a method of providing safe neckwear, the method including the step of creating at least one weakened region in the neckwear, the weakened region positioned to allow the neckwear to tear if a force is applied, the tearing of the weakened region occurring for an applied force less than the force otherwise required to tear the fabric of the neckwear.
The invention also provides an apparatus for creating safe neckwear. The apparatus includes a mold or positioner that aligns a particular segment along the length of the neckwear with respect to a cutting element of the apparatus. The segment is located at a point along the length of the neckwear that normally lies behind the user""s neck when being worn. The cutting element provides a weakened region across the width of the neckwear.